Danielle Judovits
Danielle Judovits (born January 12, 1985) is an American voice actress who first began her career as an actress on the hit TV sitcom Full House. Since then, she has lent her voice to many other characters, such as Ten-Ten on the anime series Funimation's Naruto and Barbara Gordon/Batgirl on Warner Bros. and DC's The Batman. Biography A rare LA native, Danielle has been in the business for over two decades. Although she got her start in live theater, she has become best known for her work behind the microphone. Along with an extensive list of ADR, video game and commercial work, Danielle has been lucky enough to lend her voice to some of today's most iconic animated female superheroes. Outside of her professional life, Danielle gets no greater joy than working with ALLWAYZ ON STAGE, an amazing non profit organization that provides young adults with special needs the opportunity to actively participate and express themselves through the performing arts in a safe, supportive and nurturing environment. She is also a self proclaimed musical theater nerd and major fan of cheese. Filmography Film *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Now and Then (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Tenten *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Tenten *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Angelina Poultrie *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Tenten *Bad Samaritan (2018) - Additional Voices *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Patricia "Big Patty" Smith TV Series *Hey Arnold! (1997-2002) - Patricia "Big Patty" Smith *KaBLaM! (1996-1998) - Loopy *The Batman (2005-2008) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon', Moira *Naruto (2006) - Tenten(ep46) *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Patrick Sprigs *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Shadowcat/'Kitty Pryde', Tildie Soames, Young Christy (ep11), Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Tenten, Ayame, Waitress (ep91), Waitress (ep115) *Marvel Anime: Wolverine (2011) - Min *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *Bleach (2013) - Mayu (ep315) *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Tenten *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Naru Osaka *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Naru Osaka *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Tenten, Ayame *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Naru Osaka, Woman B (ep5) *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - April/'Glitter Spring' *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Ayame (ep18) Video Games *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Tenten *Jade Empire (2005) - Darting Lynx, Kia Min *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - British Female Shop Assistant, Megan *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Vinessa *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Vinessa *Bratz: 4 Real (2007) - Cloe *Hot Shots Tennis (2007) - Gloria *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Tenten *MySims (2007) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Tenten *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Tenten *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Anna Lemouri, Renee Kearse *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Ayame, Tenten *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Tenten *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Tenten *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Tenten *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - Diane, Woman on Phone *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Tenten *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Tenten *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Tara *MotorStorm: Apocalypse (2011) - News Anchor, Yoshimi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ayame, Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tenten *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Nah, Sumia *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - The Veggie Parlor, Watching Girl *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Carla *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Raffine *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Female Corrin, Female Kana, Lilith, Mitama *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Tenten External links *Official website *Danielle Judovits at IMDB *Danielle Judovits at Twitter *Danielle Judovits at Instagram Category:Living people Category:1985 births Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:People from Los Angeles